


Unusual Lighting

by reddoll123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lotto (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoll123/pseuds/reddoll123
Summary: If the lights twinkle extra bright on a random night--ignore your instinct anddon'tgo towards them.
Kudos: 2





	Unusual Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is a cross-post of a fic I wrote and posted first on AFF back in 2016! It was basically my interpretation of the Lotto mv back then but in my typical gotta-add-humor-somewhere way lol. Things basically aren't what they seem in this and there may or may not be a traitor amongst them.

_Luck's got everything to do with winning_ , Kai thinks.

Currently, Kai watches as two of his friends, Xiumin and Chen, and other strangers in white masks and white outfits play around the poker table in front of him. He's at the head of the table wearing all black with a smirk on his face as he watches a player roll two dice. Once it's his turn, he grabs the dice into his hand, kisses his fist for good luck and then releases the dice onto the table. His attentive eyes watch as the dice roll on the table and he laughs in disbelief as the numbers facing upwards on them means that he now has the highest total score for the game. Xiumin grumbles and Kai looks up at Chen who exclaims that the game is rigged and gets up to leave.

"You'll be back!" Kai calls out as Chen leaves the room.

The door is left wide open though so Kai turns to a random stranger and asks if they can close it. After they close it and sit down to look at him, he picks up a few dollar bills and hands it to them with a smile and a _Thanks_.

They decline the offer though with a slight shake of their head and Kai sniffs in disapproval. He quickly glances around and watches as a masked man at his left adjusts their tie over their well-defined pecs. To his right, a woman's cleavage is showing from her low-cut dress and her chest lightly bounces as she gets up from her seat. These masked strangers always look so sexy but damn, it's like they feel _nothing_.

The others at the table stay relatively still and he turns to them and asks why they stopped playing. The strangers simply reply that they're waiting for him to start a new game and he gulps as he sees all of those beautifully-crafted yet creepy masks facing him. Xiumin doesn't seem to be focusing on what's going around him anymore as he peers down at a roll of money in his hand with a blank expression on his face.

\---

In another room, Kyungsoo is holding a small black camera in his hand and grins as he watches two masked men in tattered suits boxing inside of an open cage. Other people in masks are standing around--cheering and whooping at the fight. At some point, Chen and Baekhyun stop by and stand right next to him to stare, almost in a daze, at the two boxers. Chen looks disgusted while Baekhyun watches with hooded eyes and a sleazy smirk on his face.

The sound of each punch's impact seems almost rhythmic in a way as the two masked men punch each other to the point that blood spurts from their noses and lips and lands outside of the cage. The strangers around them rush into the cage as the fight seems to reach its peak and Chen abruptly says that he needs to find something to drink and runs off.

Baekhyun continues to smirk as he watches him run away before turning to nudge Kyungsoo and asking if he wants to go closer to the fight. Kyungsoo shakes his head, his eyes glued to the action showing on his camera, and Baekhyun lets out a chuckle. He resigns to stay outside of the cage too and clasps his hands behind his own back. With pursed lips, he looks over Kyungsoo's shoulder to see how the action looks from the camera's point of view and lifts an eyebrow in amazement.

The people look like they're one big entity of writhing bodies from this viewpoint and suddenly Baekhyun realizes something.

There are full bottles of alcohol in this very room.

And a mini-fridge in that corner over there filled with water _and_ fruit juices.

_So where'd he run off to?_

He leans back and scans the room before telling Kyungsoo that he's gonna go check on Chanyeol. (It's a lie but Kyungsoo easily believes it since Baekhyun's always had a soft spot for the fire-maker.) Kyungsoo grunts out an uninterested _Uh-huh_ and gives a dismissive wave of his hand as he continues to watch the action through his camera. Baekhyun's used to Kyungsoo responding like that so he doesn't think much of it and leaves the room in search of Chen.

Once he closes the door behind him, Kyungsoo swivels his head to see if he's really gone before turning back to the cage of people. His eyes quickly gain a wild look to them and a manic grin creeps onto his face as he slowly walks up to the cage of people. Some beckon him to come closer as the fighting continues and some simply stare as he comes closer. When he's standing right in front of the cage door, instead of entering the cage like some expect him to though, he reaches for the side of the barred door with a hand. Then, with the conscious thought to use his inhuman strength, he easily slams the door shut and bends the lock.

The ones who saw him slam it jump back in fear and the fighting quickly stops. The others inside don't even question how he could've closed that heavy cage door so easily, and instead look around in a mixture of shock and confusion. Some try to jiggle the lock but the ones who saw tell them that he jammed it. Kyungsoo silently chuckles as they grab the bars in a panic and yell for help, and pauses his camera recording to look around for something to get a better view of the action.

_Ah_ , he thinks as his eyes land on a ladder nearby.

He walks over to where the ladder is and deftly carries both it and his camera over to the cage. Then, he sets his camera on the floor and places the ladder against the cage so that he'll be able to climb to the top of it. The people inside rattle the bars and move around the cage to try and make the ladder fall but with a simple grip from one of his hands--he manages to make the ladder unmovable. He then bends down to grab his camera before climbing the ladder with it, and ignores the pleas and crying from the people inside. It's amazing how getting trapped in a cage is what finally triggers some actual emotion from these people.

When he gets to the top of the cage, he sits with his boots dangling right above the ladder and angles his body to look down at the people trapped inside. With a blissful sigh, he unpauses his camera and tells the people to continue with what they were doing before. When no one does though, he blinks in surprise and finds that his voice isn't as confident as he would like when he states, _Or else_.

A few actually laugh at him--no longer intimidated. 

"Or else _what_?" one of them calls out.

His eyes glint with anger and he slams a fist down onto the cage, causing a vibration to travel through the bars and making the ones that were gripping onto the bars jump back in shock. The ladder that's cradled by his foot stays upright throughout all of this and the ones who were laughing at him now look up at him with plain fear.

"That's more like it," he says with a sly grin.

\---

In another room, Suho is sitting on a huge pile of money (that he earned all by himself)--sniffing a random pile of stacks and wondering what to do with himself tonight. Something in the air seems _different_ tonight--like something bigger than he could've ever imagined has been brewing right under his nose and is about to tip the scales of everything he's ever known.

Or maybe it's just the stack of money under his nose that's making him feel so poetic tonight.

He throws the money-stack down towards the floor in front of him and lies back onto his pile of money to stare up at the ceiling with his arms outstretched. He watches the chandelier above his head swing to and fro and just as his eyes close at the repetitiveness of it, Lay and Sehun burst into his room--shouting his name and waving their arms frantically in the air. Suho's eyes fly open and he peers down at them with wide eyes and asks them what happened.

"It's Kyungsoo!" Sehun calls, his own eyes wide. "I heard something weird coming from the cage-room!"

Suho feels his stomach lurch and he quickly slides down his pile of money before dashing past them out of the room. They follow after him and catch up to his side, and Sehun asks if they should find Chanyeol too. Lay shakes his head no, saying that Chanyeol's probably on the other side of the palace pretending he can drive like he always does.

Suho grits his teeth as he imagines the worst scenarios happening inside the cage-room and they all turn a corner. Near a wall, he spots a bat with nails hammered in the wood and grabs it before slowing down. (Just up ahead is the cage-room and loud footsteps would alert Kyungsoo to their presence _real_ quick.) The other two slow down as well and he turns around and puts a finger to his lips, which gets Sehun to roll his eyes and whisper, _No, duh_.

Suho blinks at him, unamused, before turning back to the door and letting the bat drag behind him as he walks. Surprisingly, it manages to make little noise and he accidentally thinks aloud that if there was a camera filming him he'd look so cool right now. Lay locks eyes with Sehun and shakes his head while slightly smirking.

Once they reach the door, Suho looks back at them and suddenly hears low and high-pitched groans coming from inside. His eyebrows raise and he blinks rapidly as a blush creeps to his cheeks. He's not ignorant when it comes to sexual matters but...it sounds like an orgy is going on inside there.

"Maybe we should go in another time?" he whispers to the other two with a nervous smile.

Sehun lightly pushes him aside and pushes the doors open with the help of Lay, and Suho's lips part as he takes in the sight of the room. Everything looks tinted with lavender and a light film blows from the change in air pressure caused by the doors opening.

_Has it always looked like this?_ Suho thinks.

They spot Kyungsoo sitting on the top of the center-cage, aiming his camera down at the masked people inside. The friends' eyes widen and the masked people look at them with fearful and pleading eyes, and Suho realizes that they were probably groaning in discomfort instead of pleasure. Kyungsoo looks up at them with a surprised look on his face as they walk towards him--so busy filming that he didn't even sense them being there until now.

"Oh, hey," he greets innocently. "What's up?"

Suho sputters in disbelief, and Lay looks up and asks why the people are inside of the cage while Sehun asks what the fuck is going on. Kyungsoo simply chuckles as they get closer to the cage and flashes them his distinct heart-shaped smile.

"Simple," he says, his smile twisting into something darker. "I'm making art."

\---

Chanyeol is drunkenly walking towards his own room when he hears a knock at their entrance-door and stills.

_Holy shit_ , he thinks.

No one should know where they all live at. So, who the fuck is at the door at--he doesn't know the exact time right now.

He tiptoes towards the door with his fist raised and frowns because he _told_ his friends that they should've invested in a peephole. Now he's gonna have to open the door and hope that he doesn't get sniper-shot on sight by some assassin or whatever.

But when he opens the door, instead of an assassin, he lands eyes on a young woman around his age who's wearing a really long white dress. His jaw drops as he gives her a once-over and his eyebrows furrow when he realizes that he's seen her somewhere before.

"May I come in?" she asks, fiddling with her hands.

"Um," Chanyeol utters, internally battling with himself on whether or not to let her in. Something about her innocent smile makes her seem trust-worthy to his drunken mind. "Um, okay...but no funny business."

The doors close behind her and she compliments him on the place as she walks down the hallway. He quickly locks the door and follows behind her, telling her to not wander off too far as he points to certain things. He'll probably regret this later down the line but right now he just doesn't care.

\---

Back in the gambling room, Kai and Baekhyun are arguing over whether or not Baekhyun cheated during their coins game. (Xiumin's still there--boredly fiddling with a wine glass in his hand.) Earlier, Kai had seen Baekhyun walking past the room and called out to him--asking if he wanted to play a quick game. Baekhyun reluctantly agreed and decided to really make the game quick so that he could leave to find Chen like he had originally planned.

"You fuckin' cheated--don't lie, I saw you!" Kai exclaims.

"Ha, you must be imaginin' things...Kai, did you get enough rest?" Baekhyun asks, in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, I did..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm--wait--stop trying to change the subject, you asshole!"

They bicker back-and-forth for a few more seconds before Kai shoots out of his seat and stomps towards the door. Baekhyun smirks while watching him walk away and calls him a _Punk-ass_.

"Fuck you!" Kai whines, throwing his left hand's middle finger in the air.

He walks out of the room with it still in the air and awkwardly reaches for the door handle with his back still turned to slam it behind himself.

_Too easy_ , Baekhyun thinks, silently chuckling to himself.

\---

In a room far away from the others, Chen is leaning back in his seat taking sips from a glass filled with cranberry juice. He sighs and thinks that he should head back to the cage-room when all of a sudden the hairs on his arms prick up. He forgets to breathe for a second as he senses two energies creeping into the room from the door behind him.

"Don't move!" a person growls in a deep voice.

_Oh._

A sly smile creeps onto Chen's face and he turns his head to look at the two intruders as they come closer with their guns cocked.

"You found me."

\---

Chanyeol is currently running down a long-winding hallway with the woman from earlier by his side. As they turn yet another corner, her long white dress flutters behind her while a fucking swat team is chasing after them. She pulls to grab the part of her dress that's dragging on the floor and continues running with him. At another corner, they see more of the swat team, and she and Chanyeol swivel their heads around--looking for an opening as the people close in on them only to find that there's nowhere left to run.

"Fuck," the woman mumbles, before looking at Chanyeol with scared eyes. "It wasn't supposed to--"

Suddenly, one of the members of the swat team roughly grabs onto her right arm and she lets out a gasp and struggles to get out of the grip. Chanyeol yells for them to let her go as another member grabs onto _his_ arm.

The people finally manage to separate him and her, and he wails into the night as they both get dragged outside.

\---

Kai, who had been wandering the hallways with a pout on his face, freezes after hearing Chanyeol's nearby cries. His mind runs a mile a minute and he curses repeatedly before frantically looking around for an alarm and finding one at the wall a bit further down at his right. He quickly moves towards it and slams it with his palm only to flinch when the alarm instantly blares a trap song.

After getting over the momentary shock (and wondering who the hell changed the alarm from the funky pop song he had suggested), he turns around and runs back from where he came from. He turns a few corners, looking around for any intruders and thankfully seeing none before he soon spots the main-garage door at his left side.

He quickly enters the unlit room and shuts the door behind himself before peering around for somewhere to hide. Only the expensive car near the stairs would work as a hiding spot, so he cautiously creeps up to it in the dark. After feeling for the sleek hood of the car, he moves around it and feels for the backseat door before opening it, climbing inside, and quietly closing the door. He quickly lies down on his side on the backseats, brings his knees up towards his chest and huddles close to himself with his arms wrapped around his shins.

No one can find him here...he's safe. His friends will know what to do. He just wanted to dance--why did it end up like this? _How_ did it end up like this? Are the rest of them safe?

Thoughts like that run through his mind and he has to fight the urge to cry.

A minute or so later, the garage doors burst open and a lone person walks inside. Kai hopes that his heart isn't beating too loud and tries to breathe as quietly as he can. The person reaches a hand out to the wall to look for a light switch before finding one and flicking it on. The room illuminates with a purple and orange-red glow and the person quickly spots Kai trying to hide in the backseat.

They take slow strides towards him and Kai tries not to shake in fear as he hears footsteps approaching. (Normally he would've ported by now, but for some reason his curiosity and nerves win over logic.) The driver's door opens and the person sits down in the seat without saying a word. Only their steady breathing lets Kai know that they're even there, and he knows that they can see him so why haven't they done anything yet?

He's scared to look up, but is also too curious not to, so he slowly raises his head to see what's going on. The person's facing forward and so he can't even see their face from his position. He peeks up at the rearview mirror and his heart-rate picks up when he sees a purple and white mask looking back at him. The person's eyes seem to pierce through his entire being and Kai doesn't think he's ever felt so disturbed in his entire life.

Then, in a blink of an eye, the person's gone.

Kai's eyes bug out and he looks around for any sign of the person only to see a swat team member peering into the room while standing at the entrance-way. He quickly ducks his head but not quick enough because they charge in and head towards the car he's in. Kai quickly opens the car-door to his right and jumps out before running around the car as the person chases after him. The entrance-way is so close but before he can make it, he feels a hand grab onto his left arm and yank him back. He falls backwards onto his butt and ignores the pain while quickly trying to push himself off of the floor only to get one wrist hand-cuffed behind his back while the other end of the hand-cuff dangles.

The person reaches for his other hand and he smacks their helmet with the other hand-cuff. They wince at the impact and that gives Kai just enough time to dash out of the room with his long legs working overtime as he runs down the hallways towards the outside.

\---

Kyungsoo is in the middle of showing his friends how cool the people looked on his camera when they all freeze as they hear the alarm blare. Loud trap music fills their underground palace and Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows and asks who the hell chose that to be their alarm.

"I think it was Chanyeol!" Lay yells, trying to be heard above the music.

"Figures!" Kyungsoo replies, climbing back atop the cage.

Sehun looks at them in amazement, and asks who pressed the alarm in the first place. That gets the other two to look at him and Kyungsoo purses his lips in thought while Lay shrugs. Sehun can feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest and Suho starts panicking.

Then, they all hear it.

Rapid footsteps.

Everyone hushes as the footsteps reach the doors, and Lay quickly grabs onto Sehun's and Suho's hands and drags them with him as he runs towards the emergency exit. Kyungsoo watches them run up the stairway and out the emergency door and harrumphs to himself.

_Fuckin' cowards_ , he thinks.

Just as the emergency door closes though, the doors to the cage-room get kicked open and a swat team rushes in with their guns cocked and their glares apparent even through their black helmet-shields. Kyungsoo whips his head to look at the intruders and tries to mask the fear he feels by putting on a smirk.

One of the swat team persons signals for the others to move out and scope the area while another moves towards the cage door and opens it.

"Hey, get back here, you fucks!" Kyungsoo growls, watching as the people rush out of the cage.

A swat team member slowly creeps up in his blindspot while he watches the masked people walk out with a few of the swat team members. The person jumps and reaches out their hand to grab onto his boot and Kyungsoo jolts and quickly lowers his head to look at them. They jump again and manage to get a grip on his boot leading to him furiously kicking at their hand.

They both go through this interaction for a few more seconds before one harsh tug leads to Kyungsoo losing stability of the ladder--causing it to fall to the ground with a loud clang. The person tugs again and he kicks again only to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Then, before he can even get up, another person grabs onto his arm and drags him up to a standing height.

"Let...go!" Kyungsoo exclaims, shoving the person away.

It's not until he gets an actual look at them that he realizes that he just used his strength to push one of his friends. Suho scrunches up his face in pain and clutches at his left wrist, and Kyungsoo is about to apologize when he and Suho notice the swat team members coming closer to them with batons raised in the air. The people immediately start swinging at them and Kyungsoo easily blocks most of the hits with his arms while Suho raises the nailed bat that he brought and slams it down on some of the swat team's helmets.

If someone tries to hit Suho, Kyungsoo takes the impact. If someone tries to swing from Kyungsoo's blindspots, Suho swings the bat. They move around, back-to-back, while holding their own with the swat team and at some point Kyungsoo asks where the others are.

"Getting some help!" Suho exclaims, just as the alarm finally stops.

Sehun and Lay burst into the room some seconds later (via the stairwell door) with Baekhyun and Xiumin right behind them. The four rush down to help their other two friends, and Lay grabs onto Kyungsoo's and Suho's hands and takes them over to the rest of them while Sehun shouts to get the swat team's attention. They all look up at him and he inhales deeply before quickly puffing up his cheeks. Some of the people who aren't injured, start rushing towards them and Sehun exhales a huge breath of air that quickly billows and knocks the people down.

"Come on! Let's go!" he says, turning to his friends before leaving through the door.

Suho and Lay quickly follow behind him and Xiumin uses his frost power to create a flurry that freezes the people while Baekhyun throws a hand in the air and uses his light power to absorb all of the lights--causing the room to be immersed in complete darkness. They all rush out of the door after that, and Kyungsoo jams the door behind them so that the swat team can't come after them that way.

They creep towards the nearest room which turns out to be the poker-room, and when they're close to the door, Lay's eyebrows raise when he notices that Kyungsoo's crying.

"Are you alright?" he gently asks, placing a hand on Kyungsoo's right shoulder.

Kyungsoo simply shakes his head and scowls while watching the ground, and Lay frowns and rubs his upper back to comfort him somehow.

When they enter the poker-room, their eyes widen at the sight of destroyed poker-tables, overturned chairs, and money and poker-chips scattered everywhere. No one is there though so they quickly exit the room and go through a few more side-doors--looking for their other three friends. After going through many more rooms, they finally find one of their friends in the marble-materials room. Chen is sitting on an overturned chair with his feet propped on the broken table in front of him and a lazy smile on his face as he twirls a shattered wine glass in his hand.

When he sees his friends, he lifts his eyes and asks what took them so long. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows at that and the others gives Chen curious looks before Lay announces that they still need to find Kai and Chanyeol and hurries out of the room. Most of the others follow behind him while Suho and Baekhyun stay back to wait for Chen to get up from his seat. Chen rocks himself to a standing position and runs off after the others--dropping the glass onto the floor. Suho jumps at the sound and runs right behind him while Baekhyun purses his lips and steps around the glass on the floor as he walks behind them all.

Some minutes later, they exit their underground palace through an emergency side-door and Baekhyun closes the door behind himself. Suho looks up at the dark night sky filled with twinkling silver-colored stars and sucks in his bottom lip.

_Why do they seem so...off?_

They all quickly turn a corner and abruptly stop when they see a squadron of trucks surrounding the main fences. The majority of them gape at the squadron, and Sehun spots a swat team member climbing up the cell tower near their underground palace. Then, he squints when he notices some other figure near the person.

"Who the fuck _is_ that?" Sehun asks, still squinting.

The others whip their heads to look upwards and Xiumin's face pales before he shouts, "Kai!"

The others turn to him with wide eyes, since the eldest hasn't spoken to anyone at all for _weeks_ until this moment.

The person sneaks up to the rung above Kai and the latter only manages to furrow his eyebrows in confusion at his friends just as the person kicks him off of the tower.

He and his friends shout in a panic as he falls and Sehun quickly blows out a gust of air to lighten his fall while Kyungsoo rushes to catch him. He stomps on the ground with one foot and then the other before stomping both and jumping to catch Kai before they both fall back to the ground--causing a small crater to appear from the impact. Kai's eyes are scrunched shut and he's wheezing as the others rush towards them. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh in relief and asks Kai if he can stand and Kai shakes his head no while trying to calm his breathing down.

Kyungsoo gives him a sympathetic look and their friends ask Kai variants of, _Why were you even up there?!_ and _What the fuck were you thinking?!_

Kai finally opens his eyes when Suho scolds him to never do that again while crying.

"I-I'm sorry," Kai whispers, lowering his head and covering his face with his hands.

"Hey..." Kyungsoo says, his voice naturally softening. "At least you're safe now...that's all that matters."

Kai buries his head into Kyungsoo's chest at that and cries while saying that the swat team took Chanyeol. The others' eyes widen at that and Baekhyun feels his own stomach lurching. Not even a second later, a swat team member walks out from the squadron, pushing a hand-cuffed Chanyeol towards them. Baekhyun is the first to rush towards him but halts when he sees one of the swat team members raising a gun and aiming it at the back of Chanyeol's head.

"No!" Baekhyun shouts, looking from Chanyeol's frightened eyes to the gun and back again.

The other friends yell out pleas, saying that they'll surrender, and Baekhyun stops breathing when the person's finger moves back. He shoots out a hand for them to stop and then jolts as if he's been electrocuted before crumpling to the floor.

The person drops their finger from the trigger, shocked, and the other friends rush to help Baekhyun up. Kyungsoo can only watch while still holding Kai, and he seems to be the only one that noticed the way that Chen didn't even flinch when Baekhyun fell.

\---

The nine friends end up getting hand-cuffed and shoved into a black military truck. The masked strangers leave with the swat team in similar trucks and the swat team never question why they were there or what they were doing with the nine friends. 

From the back of the truck, Suho and the others watch as the people carry out all of his riches in multiple bags. (He lets out a tear at the sight.) Lay turns to him with sympathetic eyes and Chanyeol scowls and kicks the backdoor open before lighting every single bag with his fire power. The swat team members who are carrying the money bags instantly drop them, and one of them briskly walks up to the back of the truck, yanks Chanyeol up, and punches him hard in the face.

The fire spreads around and Chanyeol lifts his arms high up into the air even with his vision blurry from tears and his face aching and swelling. The people make quick work of putting out the fires and he and the others can only watch as everything else they've ever earned get taken away. The cars, the drinks, everything. The person continues to punch Chanyeol all over his body, ignoring the cries from his friends, and Chanyeol hunches over in pain after a hard punch to his stomach.

The mysterious woman he found is the last to go and shouts for the person to stop. They blink, as if waking up from a dream, and immediately step back before walking away as if nothing even happened. Another person quickly fills in their place and the woman asks for a quick moment with Chanyeol as the latter coughs. The person accepts her request, but only if two of them are present during the conversation. She gives a light nod and twiddles her fingers while waiting for another swat team member to walk towards them. Once two are present, she walks up to Chanyeol and he cries harder while seeing her walk up to him.

"I'll find my way back to you again. I promise," she whispers, before leaning in to give him a kiss on his right cheek.

Then, she gets guided away by one of the people.

The other person who was there during this exchange, shakes their head before guiding Chanyeol towards the back of the truck and pushing him inside. The others catch him, even with their own wrists hand-cuffed, and Chanyeol bows his head and lets out a painful sob. Baekhyun watches him with a pained expression on his face and jolts before looking around with fearful eyes.

Near him, Chen covers his mouth with his right hand and closes his eyes. Only Kyungsoo notices the upward curls of his friend's lips as he soundlessly chuckles into his hand.


End file.
